


Are you okay now?

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dan Howell - Freeform, Dom/sub, Exhaustion, Gay, Hurt/Comfort, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phan Fluff, Phan Smut, Phan2016, Phanfiction, Phil Lester - Freeform, Shipping, TATINOF, danandphil - Freeform, icanttag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 12:05:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9725559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: TATINOF was amazing, but sometimes Phil needs to wind down.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I don't often write fics, and I barely publish them, so heres a rare one for ya. Comment please!!!

Waving and smiling broadly, Phil grins into the crowd and a euphoric feeling spreads through his entire being making him feel warm and at peace. Wiping the sweat off his brow, Phil bows his last bow and retreats through the giant microwave dominating the stage. Backstage, he shows a happy, yet exhausted smile privately to his crew and Dan. Dan launches towards him to meet in a stinky, sweaty and ecstatic hug that celebrates the last ever TATINOF. Wow, it had been so busy, a whirlwind experience that took their breath away with the fun events and crazy fans…but it was worth it. Heading into their shared dressing room adjacent to the main backstage area, Phil sags as all the adrenaline that was fuelling the show and his bravado suddenly leaves him, He feels wired up and stresses, like a wound-up coil. Subconsciously, he whines, seeking out the reassuring touch of Dan. His daddy always knew how to calm him down. Dan catches him, looking concerned and nosing his neck. The familiarity makes Phil feel so much better. “Daddy…”  
“Do you want me to calm you down, baby?” Dan’s usually sarcastic tone took on a protective and fatherly one, rubbing down his arms, and stroking just under the golden tux. Phil’s breath hitches, the skin to skin contact sending tingles up his spine and making a heat coil in his lower stomach. “Yes, daddy, I want to come on your cock when you take me apart…please daddy!” The pupils in Dan’s eyes blow wide and he looks hungrily at Phil. “”C’mon baby, get on here.” He guides his baby to the expansive and convenient couch that was situated inside their dressing room. He briefly moves to lock the door, guilt panging inside of him when he hears the anguished whine Phil makes when they aren’t in contact anymore. “It’s okay, baby I’m here, no need to worry. Take your clothes off for daddy, then lay yourself on the couch.” Phil strips off his top and the suffocating tux he wore for the last hour, and toed out of his trousers and socks. Feeling his daddy’s burning stare boring though his back and hungrily taking him in, he hesitates at his boxers, ‘till he hears Dan say “All of your clothes.” Shivering at the rough sound of Dan’s aroused voice, he slowly pulls down the fabric of his boxers, releasing his hard cock, it stood up, an angry red colour contrasting beautifully with his pale, hairless stomach. His slightly toned abdomen quivers as he climbs on to the couch, gasping as the slight friction of the rough material drags across his dick. “Don’t come until I say you can.” Dan says sharply.  
“S-Sorry daddy” Phil whimpers. Dan softens and strides over to the couch, where Phil lies quivering. “Colour?” Consent was extremely important to him, and he needed to know Phil was okay with this. “Green.” Phil say quietly but steadily. Dan, hunger coming back in full force straddles his baby and quickly shrugs off his top and unzips his trousers, pulling down his pants and slowly guiding his thick, veiny cock past Phil’s lips into the succumbing heat. He groans, his bay is so good. “You’re doing so well, baby. My good boy.” Phil moans around his daddy’s cock and Dan swares, grasping the couch and his breathing laboured. He gets off Phil, turning him over so that his ass is in the air, a luscious thing Dan aches to be in. Cracking the lid of some lube off, he pours some on his hands and warms it up, while massaging both cheeks. Then, he slowly sinks one finger into his babies ass, waiting until he whines in pleasure not pain before adding another. Then, he adds the other two, his baby writhing and gasping before taking them out for his baby to suck the juices off, then rams his cock straight in, Phil screaming in pleasure and arching his back as Dan says “Come for me baby.” Phil comes with an electrified cry, slumping into a quivering heap as Dan comes with a grunt, shooting into Phil as he tightens around him. Turning them onto their sides, he cleans them up with his discarded underwear and cuddles a sleepy Phil, but before they drift off, he asks: “Are you feeling better now?” Phil smiles sleepily, grinning up at Dan and kissing him softly. ”Yeah…I'm okay now.”


End file.
